


Fallen Stars

by Fxndom_Queen



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, Forbidden Lovers, Grace - Freeform, Love, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Stars, Stockholm Syndrome, friends - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, outcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxndom_Queen/pseuds/Fxndom_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{The devil doesn't come dressed in a red cape and pointy horns. He comes in everything you've ever wished for}<br/>As an experiment, the angels send one of their own to study and report human life in today's modern society. Only a few are willing but only one can be sent down; his name is Markus. Looking for a chance to prove himself, Markus goes to Earth and lives in his life as a human for a few weeks, reporting back to Heaven every three days.<br/>However, on the eve of his return home, Markus gets an unexpected visit by Heaven's worst enemies and is marked by a powerful demon, preventing him from returning to his home. Devastated and longing to return to his home in the clouds, Markus is held hostage by said demon and without a plan to escape his bonds, Markus must now live out eternity trapped on Earth with no way of getting home.<br/>So what's an angel to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

There was once a time where the three races would mix; humans, angels and demons.  


The humans were a peculiar kind of bunch, no powers or inhuman abilities, just regular mortals who managed to adapt to their surroundings over thousands of years by themselves, with only a small push in the road of evolution in the beginning. The angels were more superior to everything else; they kept the natural order in check. They watched the world from above and below to make sure that life on Earth ran as smoothly as possible, having the abilities to restore and destroy all at the same time; they weren’t a race you wanted to mess with. Now the demons, however, were the destructive ones. As hard as the angels tried to keep things in order, the demons would go around destroying and wreaking havoc wherever they could manage, killing humans and causing sin wherever they could. They were ruthless, cruel and a mix of all things evil and sickening put into one species. They were what parents told their children about to give them nightmares.  


As time went on, the humans became more and more reliable on their own without the angels or demons. They managed to sin as much as demons and repent and forgive as much as the angels. Figuring that they were no longer needed, the angels returned to Heaven and watched the natural order from above where they could see all. The demons did not go into hiding as much as the angels did. Some returned to the Underworld (or Hell as you would call it) while others stayed on Earth and disguised themselves as humans, living mundane lives without anyone noticing. Everything went along as it should.  


Now although these three races once lived together in peace (apart from the demons who were mischievous bastards) there was only one rule in which each race had to follow. Absolutely no ‘sexual interaction’ with another species, otherwise the offspring would be too overpowered and cause mass destruction to all. A few rebellious demons tried to create what is known as ‘a Cambion’ – a powerful creature that is a mixed of demon and human and can create anything with sheer power of will – but they were slain before they could do any damage and start the Apocalypse early. Angels aren’t ones to gain any sort of attraction to demons or humans as emotions are irrelevant to them, so any interaction with another species in minimum with angels. Human just mainly forgot about demons and angles, only portraying them in biblical and religious ways, so any interaction with a demon or an angel is considered crazy or having mental disabilities.  


So as you can see, these three races do exist and once all lived in harmony (if you’d call it ‘harmony’ because the demons were assholes and lived by their own rules), and over time they went their separate ways.  


That is until recently when the angels decided to interfere with humanity and send down one of their own to investigate the lives of humans. It should’ve been just a simple assignment, but when powerful celestial beings get involved with mundane activities, you can suspect that ‘others’ want in on the action.  


__________

As angel, you’d think life should be easy; just chilling on clouds and watching the humanity below as they carried out their daily tasks.  
Well you thought wrong.  


Being an angel is much more than that, we have to keep the natural order among the three main species of the world and make sure nothing goes wrong. Sure wars start and other disasters both natural and manmade occur, but that’s all apart of God’s plan for the world. It’s what He wants and it’s what happens, we angels just have to make sure that His plan doesn’t go off course and keep it in order. It’s actually a lot of work, especially when demons decide to get involved and try to throw the whole natural order to shambles. You’d be surprised how many demons we have to deal with in a week; it’s ridiculous. Demons think that they can just go about willy-nilly, causing trouble wherever they go and doing whatever they want. They cause a lot of damage and sometimes when humans get involved, we have to erase and create memories for them to make them believe that angels and demons don’t exist; even though we did all exist together at one point, it’s better this way.  


You know the Archangels right; Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and their fallen brother, Lucifer? Well, after Lucifer was cast down to Hell and renamed the Devil, Michael was promoted to being the Head of the Angels, meaning any command from God went straight to him and we had to follow. Raphael and Gabriel were made his left and right hand men who kept us in line and if any of us disobeyed a command from God (a.k.a Michael) they threaten to exile us and make us a Fallen, meaning cutting us of from Heaven and sending us to Earth, removing us of our wings and grace. It shut most of us up and we obeyed, unwillingly of course as some of Michael’s orders seemed a little too farfetched to come from the Father himself, so you can understand why some of us were sceptical in following orders.  


With only so few of us to watch and protect a world of seven billion people, it’s a lot of work, especially when demons get involved. My job as an angel is mainly to be just a lookout, spotting any unnatural occurrences that couldn’t be caused by humans and alerting other angels to fix it. My job isn’t the best, but every little bit counts and it’s what makes the world a safer place, well, safer than it already is.  


My friend Caroline is weather angel, meaning she has the ability to cause any nature-like occurrences on Earth where needed. For example: she creates snowstorms in the winter in countries that require it, blazing sun in places where the season occurs, hail and thunderstorms in areas of drought when the ground needs rejuvenation, and a whole lot more. So if you’re weather is out of whack in some seasons, blame the weather angels, because in a large world, it’s difficult to keep track of what type of weather needs to be where and sometimes there’s a bit of a mix up.  


Angels are also more complex than you think. We don’t breed, we get created; God only picks the purest of souls from Heaven to turn them into His angels and watch over the world, loving humanity as He commanded us to. There are thousands of us, which is a small number considering the population of Earth and how many souls ascend to Heaven when their time comes. Sure some should get dammed to Hell, but that’s only that really bad ones. God gives everyone a second chance, but if a person has sinned too much, they head downstairs instead of up.  


Angels also have a range of abilities and powers that we can use for both good and bad, depending on the situation. Of course, we’re supposed to be portrayed as the good guys, but might I remind you of back in the time before Jesus Christ, that we were given the task of slaying the first born son of every family in Egypt if they didn’t mark their doors with the blood of a lamb. It was a massacre, but it’s what God demanded and we obeyed.  


No angel has ever been on Earth either, not since the humans decided they didn’t need us anymore and we all returned to Heaven. Going to Earth now without permission or a proper reason, is considered an act of rebellion and the certain angel that carries out that action is then ripped of his or her privileges and cast out as one of the Fallen, never to return to Heaven.  


I’ve always wanted to go to Earth, but I’ve never had permission to, and since I’ve only been an angel for the past one and a half thousand years, I’m considered a newbie and have to earn my place if I want to move up the hierarchy. I’ve worked hard and obeyed every rule and order I’ve been given, but that’s still not enough.  


However, I never realised that I’d get my chance sooner than I originally thought when a request was sent out among all angels from the Archangel Michael (supposedly from God) that one of us had to descend to Earth and survey the humans up close.  


It was my only chance to go to Earth, and I would do anything to do it.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

It’s always sunny in Heaven; never rains, no shadows, no grey clouds. It’s probably because we’re on the clouds, looking down upon Earth where they get the shadows and the rain. It gets tiresome, though, having constant sun. Sure when night falls, the moon comes out and stars shine above us, but it’s always clear skies, never anything else. We don’t sleep either; angels don’t need it, much like we don’t need food or water. It’s irrelevant. We just sit on the clouds doing our assigned tasks and not doing anything else.  
But like I said, all that is about to change.  


__________

For my job as lookout on Earth for any unnatural occurrences, I have this thing called a Viewing Glass which allows me to look upon Earth without disturbing the humans as they carry about their daily doings. It’s probably as close as I’ll ever get to Earth without being there physically. I spend all day and all night looking into the Viewing Glass, watching out for any strange activity and reporting it to the Fixator’s who travel down to Earth and restore what was damaged by demons (who are the main causes for causing trouble on Earth). I’ve always wanted to be a Fixator, mainly because they get to travel down to Earth whenever something goes wrong, and that’s usually often. They get to spend time away from Heaven and see the world from below rather than above.  


As I was one day gazing into my Viewing Glass, a flutter of wings sounded beside me and I looked away from the Glass and saw a young female with ebony black hair and bright blue eyes the colour of the sky, standing a few metres away from me with a small smile on her face.

 

“Hello Markus,” she spoke gently and with a faint British accent. “How are you today?”

 

I smiled as I held the Viewing Glass in both hands. “I’m splendid, Caroline. Thank you for asking. How are you?”

 

“Marvellous,” she replied. “How is everything on Earth?”

 

I glanced into the Viewing Glass as I watched a pair of mischievous looking teenagers break open a window and climb inside and abandoned building. “Alright, I guess,” I sighed. “There are just these two humans I’m watching over to make sure they don’t stir up trouble. They looked troublesome”

 

“You do realise that human’s cause trouble no matter what they do,” Caroline said as she walked over to me. “It’s in their nature, that’s why they sin.”

 

I let out a breath of air. “I know, but I’m just cautious.”

 

Caroline knelt down beside me and looked over my shoulder. “May I see?” she asked.

 

I moved the Viewing Glass so she could see it better as we watched the two humans ran amok in the abandoned building, breaking walls, vandalising property, smashing glass and putting graffiti on blank spaces. I heard Caroline sigh beside me.

 

“Markus, they’re just simple-minded humans causing their own trouble and making mischief,” she stated. “They aren’t doing any real harm to the balance, so there’s no need to worry. Look.”

 

A few moments later, flashes of red and blue lights appeared into view as the authorities pulled up and barged into the building where the delinquents were. I watched with Caroline as the two human teenagers were cuffed and put into the vehicles the authorities arrived in and taken away from the scene.

 

“See? All handled and we didn’t have to lift a finger,” Caroline said. “There’s no need to worry.”

 

I nodded and let go of the Viewing Glass. It dropped into the cloud and evaporated into thin air like it was never there; the perks of being an angel, and also my job.

 

“I know,” I said and looked at the area where the Viewing Glass evaporated into the cloud. “I just…” I couldn’t finish my sentence because by now, after all, my rambling I’ve done to Caroline, she knows my answer as much as anyone else does.

 

“You just want to prove yourself and do a good job,” she finished off for me. “I know, Markus, and I understand where you’re coming from. You just need to have patience. I did and look where it got me; I control all weather on Earth and can create thunderstorms wherever I want.”

 

“As long as it’s required in the area,” I added.

 

Caroline nodded. “As long as it’s required in that area,” she echoed. “But trust me, Markus, everything will turn out the way you want it,” Caroline paused. “‘ _And let us not grow weary of doing good, for in due season we will reap, if we do not give up_.’”

 

I grinned and turned to look at her, her blue eyes shining like diamonds in the sunlight. “Galatians chapter six verse nine,” I recognised the line from the Holy Bible. “Nice reference.”

 

Caroline shrugged. “It’s something you need to remember, Markus.”

 

“I know and remember every line from the Bible,” I stated.

 

“I mean, it’s something you should remember more often,” Caroline elaborated as she got to her feet. “The verse is telling you to keep going and persevere, not giving up because one day you’ll be rewarded for it.”

 

“I know, Caroline, it’s just that-“

 

Suddenly, a shrill ringing noise was heard, cutting me off. Caroline and I both fell silent as the ringing lasted for about a minute before the airy silence replaced it and everything was quiet once more. Caroline and I looked at each other, our expressions both in shock and surprise.  
The noise was the sound of the Archangels, and they had called for a Gathering.

 

“We have to go,” Caroline said hastily and straightened up. “They can’t be kept waiting.”

 

“I know that,” I replied and stood up. “This isn’t my first Gathering.”

 

“But it is your third,” Caroline gave me a small, cheeky grin as two large, bird-like, white wings sprouted from her back, each one about the span of two and a half metres in length. “So let’s move.”

 

Caroline raised her wings to their full extent, flapping them once as she took off into the air in a single go and began flying away faster than the eye could see. I began running after her, feeling my wings become exposed as I willed them to and took off just as Caroline had, flying just as fast as she had moments before. I flapped my wings to gain speed as I soared through the clouds, dipping and diving through them as I laughed merrily. As boring and lame my life as an angel may be, flying was the one thing that made it all worthwhile.  


__________

Usually for a human, it takes a matter of hours or days to get from one side of the world to the other; for angels, it’s only a matter of minutes. The Archangel Manor shifts every century to above a new city in a new continent. This year it’s above Paris, right on top of the Eiffel Tower. The Archangel Manor is basically just this giant cloud that when you fly into it, you get transported into a large room made from top to bottom from pure white marble and gold where a staircase leads up to a throne where the head Archangel sits; in this case, it’s Michael. Gabriel and Raphael stand beside the throne on either side, overlooking the rest of us as if we’re below them, which in some way we are.  


When I arrived, the room was already filled with angels; some arriving just like I was. I landed on the marble floor, my feet jogging a bit as I slowed down and folded in my wings out of sight. I caught a slight murmur going around the crowd of gathered angels as they discussed on why the Archangels would be calling a Gathering. I spotted Caroline quickly and wandered over to her, standing quietly by her side as we both waited patiently for the Archangels to show themselves. A Gathering was rare, and only ever occurred when God had requested Michael to lead us with new information or to introduce new angels. I’ve only ever been to three Gatherings – not including the one where I became an angel – and each time, something new has come up and only one of them is where I’ve seen a new angel being created. It’s an astounding process but becoming an angel is rare and you have to have a pure soul.  


The shrill, ringing noise from before sounded again as the last few angels entered the room and everything fell silent. This noise was much quicker as a bright, blinding light shone from the throne and as it dimmed, the Archangels appeared. We all bowed to one knee with our heads dipped low as we showed our signs of respect.

 

“You may rise,” the deep and husky voice of Raphael spoke above us and we all obeyed, standing straight as we looked upon the three major angels.

 

Raphael stood on the right side of the throne – my left – while his large, silvery wings were exposed but folded against his back as he stood tall and strong with a hard expression. Gabriel was on the other side, leaning on the throne with his arms crossed; his posture more lean and carefree while his bronze wings lay calmly against his back as a playful smile played on his lips, looking at us like we were all best buds. On the throne sat Michael; he wore a pristine suit that had no wrinkles and was as clean as a whistle, his face was expressionless but his eyes said ‘I-am-you-superior-and-you-will-listen-to-me-or-be-punished’, and his wings were quite the sight. They were a solid gold colour and were the largest wings ever seen on an angel. The span on them was eight metres in total and they showed just how much more important he was than to all of us. It was a method of intimidation and it worked on most of us.

 

“The Head Archangel, Michael, has called a Gathering in response to an order from the Father,” Raphael announced, causing a small murmur to rustle among the crowd but it quickly died down after an intense stare from blue-winged Archangel. “He will now speak.”

 

Raphael looked at Michael who nodded and rose from his throne, his wings fluttering slightly, seeming to ripple like a stone thrown into a river. He stood tall and proud with his head held high, shoulders back and squared as he walked forward towards the steps, a cane appearing out of thin air and clicking on the marble floor as he walked. Michael stopped at the top of the stairs, looking out over all of us and surveying the crowd with his cold, cloudy grey eyes. He stood quietly for a moment before he began to speak his order that he received from God to give to us.

 

“My fellow brothers and sisters,” his voice was gruff and deep, but powerful and loud. He spoke his words clearly and we all kept silent as he spoke. “I have received word from our Father of a new order He has given us as His loyal children.”

 

A few angels, I noticed, rolled their eyes ever so slightly as they were the ones who usually doubted Michael’s word. I sighed and ignored them, paying attention to the Head Archangel who was speaking to us.

 

“For billions of years, we have watched over humanity, loving them and protecting them as our Father told us to from the beginning of time. We’ve cared for them and kept them safe from any imminent danger that would harm them. We even used to live among them, keeping an eye on them up close,” Michael said, keeping us in anticipation. “However, as the humans adapted and evolved, we were no longer needed on Earth so we returned here, to Heaven, where we continued to watch them.”

 

“Get to the point, Mikey,” Gabriel interrupted. “Some of us don’t have all day.”

 

If anyone else had cut Michael off, they would’ve been disintegrated on the spot. But Gabriel was a free spirit and everyone loved him, even his hard-headed brothers had a soft spot for him. He’s what kept everyone from tearing each other’s heads off and what brought a small state of serenity to Heaven. He was also the only one who could call Michael, ‘Mikey’.

 

Michael shot Gabriel a small warning glare but nothing else to show that he was going to smite him. “As I was saying before getting so rudely interrupted,” Michael turned his attention back to the crowd and straightened his posture. “After returning to Heaven, the connection between humans and angels became more and more distant as centuries passed, our knowledge growing less and less of the humans as their evolution increased immensely. So, as an order from God, our Father and the Creator of Heaven and Earth, He has requested an enormous task from us that would be incredibly dangerous.”

 

“And what would that be, dear brother?” Gabriel asked cheekily, this tone and expression playful and mischievous but his eyes showed great curiosity and confusion. He – and along with the rest of us – were wondering what in the name of the Father had God asked us to do?

 

Michael paused for a few moments, scouting the crowd and looking behind him between his powerful brothers who stayed by his side 24/7. He exhaled and looked out among us once more, slowly making eye contact with each of us.

 

“God has asked us to carry out an enormous and possibly extremely dangerous task that requires only the bravest and resourceful angel who is willing to pursue it,” Michael announced, pausing for effect. “To become reconnected with the modern human society and learn about their new technologies, the Father has asked for one of us to go down to Earth and survey the humans up close, living among them as if they were one for them.”

 

The room exploded into a riot. Angels began yelling at Michael, saying that such a task was absurd and that he was lying, accusing him of making the task up for himself. Caroline and I looked at each other wide-eyed; not once had God ever asked us to do something like this, to live among the humans. It was scandalous. We weren’t sure if Michael was telling the truth or not, so we stayed quiet.  


A loud crack of thunder struck the stairs in the room, lighting the place up with lightning as the marble stairs were scorched black; angels yelped and jumped back as the noise died down. Gabriel’s carefree stance was now more firm and robust, his expression tight with pursed lips as he had an outstretched hand, pointing to where the lightning had struck; his eyes losing their friendly feel, replacing it with a more hard and deadly look.

 

“Shut up, the lot of you!” Gabriel shouted, his tone more demanding and dictator-like, nothing like his usually cheeky and playful tone. “Now I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation to all of this and I’m sure that the Head Archangel Michael would care to elaborate,” Gabriel lowered his hand and turned to stare at Michael who was looking at him as he gained control over the crowd. 

 

Gabriel marched over to Michael, his shoulders back and angel wings bobbing up and down as he walked. Gabriel leant near to Michael’s ear and whispered something to him, excluded all other angels from the conversation. They exchanged a few words between each other, keeping their voices low and out of earshot from everyone else. After a few moments, Gabriel walked back to his spot by the throne, returning to his carefree stance with his arms crossed but his expression still hard.

 

“I understand that this task may seem impossible, as angels are forbidden of travelling down to Earth and socialising with mortals,” Michael said. “But fear not, because God will protect whoever volunteers to descend to Earth, watching them with His own eye. They will be protected and guarded by the Father Almighty and no harm shall come to them. It is his wish.”

 

A dreaded silence filled them room, not an angel spoke a word or moved a muscle. I could feel Caroline staring at me, both of us knowing which decision we’d make.  
Or rather, I’d make.

 

“So who volunteers to work in God’s name?” Michele asked, pacing the top of the staircase as he looked out over all of us. “Who is willing to prove themselves as the angel they were created to be and honour our Father’s name with this single task? Only one may be selected, so think it over.”

 

Michael wandered back over to his throne and sat down, looking at the crowd of angels once more.

 

“To whoever decides to fulfil this task will be greatly respected upon all angels. You have until sunset tomorrow to decide you decisions; dismissed!”

 

A blinding, white light filled the room once more as it had at the beginning of the Gathering and the throne, as well as the three Archangels, dispersed into thin air. In silence, angels began to leave the room, extending their wings just as they jumped through the wall in which we all entered and returning to their assigned jobs as Heaven’s angels. Caroline and I stood in our places, my gaze still trained on the spot where the Archangels had once been.

 

“Markus,” Caroline’s voice was urgent. “You can’t possibly be thinking about making this decision of venturing down to Earth among the humans? You don’t even know how long the task will last.”

 

I said nothing but kept my hard stare towards the throne area before turning on my heel and making my way to the wall.

 

“Markus, come back here!” Caroline called. “We need to discuss this!”

 

“There’s nothing to discuss,” I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear before exposing my wings and taking a running jump through the wall, leaving Caroline behind. 

 

I knew what my choice was, but the question remained if I was going to proceed with it.


	3. CHAPTER TWO

I found myself a secluded cloud over above the city of Moscow in Russia as I continued looking through my Viewing Glass, trying to concentrate on the task at hand but failing miserably as the events of the Gathering kept creeping into my mind. I couldn’t stop thinking about it; it was an opportunity I couldn’t miss, but there were also risks and I didn’t want to leave Caroline up here by herself. Sure there were other angels she could ramble to, but I knew she’d miss me just as much as I’d miss her. I was at a small crossroads with my mind; stay up in Heaven and let another angel do it (if one was willing to) or take the task up for myself and fulfil my need to finally visit Earth. I wasn’t entirely sure of my decisions yet, but I knew I had until sunset tomorrow to decide.  
__________

As the first sunset dipped beneath the clouds, I sat and watched the sky changed colours as stars lit up the night sky, forming into constellations that had existed for billions of years. I recognised a few that I saw, like Orion, Leo and Sagittarius. The stars were my favourite things that God have ever created; it was only something small but with thousands of them filling the sky, it provided little light wherever they were, like a candle in the corner of a dark room. I could stare at them for hours and just watch as they twinkled and shone like tiny fairy lights. They were beautiful.  
I lay on the cloud as I watched them, distracting myself from my duties and battling decision I had going on in my mind; it was quiet and peaceful. I shut my eyes and felt the cloud gently moving beneath me, swirling and constantly shifting as it moved slowly across the sky. I felt my muscles relax as I entered my own little world of isolation and serenity; if I was human, I would’ve fallen asleep, but angels don’t sleep so I didn’t. My breath was steady as I lay on the cloud in peace, letting the world move on without my input.  
But like all good things, it came to an end.

 

“Markus…?”

 

The soft beat of wings landed near me and I sighed as my peace was short-lived. I peered through one eye to see Caroline standing above me, the moon behind her, casting a shadow and concealing most of her face and reflecting off of her glossy, black hair.

 

“Hello, Caroline,” I greeted and shut my eye, returning to my original state. “How may I help you?”

 

I heard Caroline let out a deep breath of air as she sighed. “You can help me by not considering the task that Michael gave out at the Gathering,” I heard her shift as she sat down beside me. “You know how dangerous it could be.”

 

I sighed. “I’m aware of the dangers, Caroline,” I said. “And I am considering it, although I am contemplating whether to do it or not.”

 

“Really?” I could hear the hopefulness in her tone, although she seemed like she was trying to hide it. “That’s… that’s good to know.”

 

“Yeah, well,” I sat up and crossed my legs at the ankles as I leant back and rested on my hands. “I’m kind of torn between the two options, but-“

 

“But there really isn’t any other choice.”

 

I looked at Caroline with a raised eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

 

Caroline was sitting with her legs crossed, looking down at her lap and tracing shapes on her leg. Caroline stayed silent for a few moments, avoiding making eye contact with me.

 

“Caroline, what do you mean there isn’t any other choice?”

 

She sighed and looked up at me, the starry sky reflecting in her eyes. “I mean that you shouldn’t have to have a choice. You should do the reasonable thing and stay here in Heaven, where it’s safe.”

 

I looked at her astounded, shocked that she would just turn down my decision like that when she knew it was something I’ve wanted to do ever since I became an angel. Caroline knew that I’ve always wanted to go down to Earth, she even told me that it’ll come in due time, so why wasn’t she supporting me?

 

“Stay here? Caroline, you know I can’t do that,” I retaliated. “You know how much I’ve wanted to go down to Earth; trying and pushing myself to prove my worth to the Archangels so that they’ll allow me to. This could be my chance.”

 

“But what if it isn’t?” Caroline exclaimed, her voice rising slightly. “Remember the verse I told you – Galatians chapter six verse nine – ‘ _and let us not grow weary of doing good_ —“

 

“— _for in due season we will reap, if we do not give up_ ’, I know Caroline, I remember,” I didn’t understand. Why was Caroline so against this?

 

“Then if you understand the verse, it’s telling you to be patient and persevere, not giving up in hopes that you’ll get to where or what you want someday. Going to Earth now might not be that time, Markus. You just have to—“

 

“—wait another thousand years or so, maybe longer?” I looked at Caroline, expecting her to answer but she remained quiet. “Caroline,” I grabbed her hands holding them in my own. “You know how much this means to me and you know how long I’ve waited for a chance like this. Maybe this is what I’ve been waiting for, you don’t that and neither do I. But I have to take the chance; I might not get another one like it.”

 

Caroline looked at me with pleading eyes, full of despair and anguish; she’s never been this desperate about something in her life. I’ve never seen her like this, desperate and pleading for something not to happen. It’s almost like she knew what would happen to me if I went to Earth and was afraid for me. I had to reassure her.

 

“Caroline, you need to trust me,” I held her hands tighter and look her straight in the eyes. “I know it’ll be dangerous and I know I don’t know much about Earth, but you have to have faith in me that I’ll be okay, that I’ll come home as soon as possible. Trust me.”

 

Caroline stared at me intently, studying my expression and probably thinking over her thoughts on my decision. She had to know that I wanted to do this, with or without her permission; as if I needed it anyways.  
Caroline moved one of her hands and brushed my hair back, her dainty fingers combing through my hair and calming me a small bit. She smiled slightly and sighed.

 

“I do trust you, Markus; I honestly, truly do,” her smile faded and she pursed her lips. “But I can’t let you do this.”

 

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. The one angel I trusted most in the world and she turned her back on me. I felt used and betrayed, but most of all, I felt angry. I felt angry about the fact that after all Caroline’s done for me, she turns her back on me the moment I need her most. I felt angry that she didn’t trust me enough that I could take care of myself on Earth, and I felt angry that she would try to keep me here in Heaven when she knew it was my passion to see Erath up close and not through a Viewing Glass.  
I pulled my hands away from Caroline and stood up, turning on my heel and walking away from her.

 

“Markus, where are you going?!” Caroline called as I walked further and further away. “You can’t possibly be thinking about doing this.”

 

I turned around and started walking backwards, my gaze trained on Caroline. “Just watch me.”

 

I pivoted on my foot and continued walked forward towards the edge of the cloud.

 

“MARKUS!” Caroline shouted. “DON’T YOU DARE!”

 

I wasn’t listening. I was driven by anger and indignation on Caroline’s words and choice of not having enough faith in me to carry out this task. How could she do this to me? We were friends.

 

“MARKUS, PLEASE! I’M BEGGING YOU,” Caroline’s voice was desperate and pleading. “DON’T DO THIS!”

 

I kept making my way to the edge of the cloud, ignoring her and shutting her out.

 

“MARKUS, _PLEASE_!” she begged. “DON’T GO TO EARTH; DON’T TAKE GOD’S TASK HE GAVE TO MICHAEL. I DON’T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!”

 

I was right at the edge of the cloud, looking down at the city of Moscow as it lit up beneath me, staring at it as I thought of what it would be like to down there, away from Heaven. I almost had second thoughts, but then I remembered Caroline’s lack of faith in my and the spark reignited.  
Then I jumped.  
__________

I couldn’t go to Earth straight away of course – as much as I wanted to – I had to notify the Archangels first of my decision and hope that they’d allow me to go below; that is if any other angel hadn’t grown the courage to ask before me that is.  


I flew to France, not going as fast as I was today but fast enough that I made it there in about fifteen minutes, viewing the scenery below from up high as I flew. I made my way to the Eiffel tower and headed for the cloud that was positioned above it, flying into it as I was transported into the room where the Gathering was held.  


I jogged to a stop as I folded in my wings, looking around the empty room for some kind of sign or way I could contact the Archangels. The room was dark except for a few candles that illuminated the staircase up to where Michael’s throne would have been if he was here. Instead, in its place, was a small pedestal in which some sort of orb was hovering a few centimetres above it. I’d never seen it before and was instantly curious, but also cautious. I didn’t know what it was so I didn’t know what it could do. If it was a way for me to contact the Archangels, good for me, but there was a possibility that it wasn’t it and there was only one way to find out.  


I made my way to the stairs, my footsteps echoing on the marble floor as I walked through the darkness towards the candlelit staircase. I began walking up the stairs as I cautiously made my way towards the orb, realising that it was glowing with the same kind of light that appeared when the Archangels did, just not as blinding. As I reached the top of the stairs, I heard a faint humming sound coming from the orb, getting louder the closer I got to it. I stood before the pedestal, looking at the orb as it glowed and hummed, the inside of it looking as if there were clouds trapped inside. I hesitantly reached out to touch the orb, my hand moving slowly towards it as I cautiously went to touch it. I wasn’t sure how this orb would or wouldn’t help me contact the Archangels, but it was worth a try.  


My fingers hovered over the orb, a few millimetres away from touching it as I felt slight vibrations coming from it. I touched the orb with the tips of my fingers and suddenly felt a pulse of energy shoot through me and send me stumbling backwards. I expected to fall and land on the stairs, proceeding to fall down them; but I didn’t. Instead, I fell through the floor, screaming as I was unprepared and did expect do suddenly fall through solid marble floor. Fortunately, it didn’t last long and I landed in a pool of freezing cold water that chilled me to my bones and froze all of my nerves. I felt immobile and unable to move a muscle as the water surrounded me. It felt… peaceful, like I did when I looked at the stars. I could feel myself slowly sinking as I suddenly started remembering moments in my life where I was content and happy. I could’ve stayed there forever.  


Then I felt a tugging at my arm and I was suddenly pulled upward and out of the water with harsh strength. I was tossed onto a hard, cold, marble floor and began coughing and gasping for air. I coughed up water that was trapped in my lungs as I knelt on my hands and knees while someone patted my back.

 

“Easy there, buddy. You swallowed a lot of water.”

 

I turned my head to look over my shoulder and saw the Archangel Gabriel standing above me as he helped get the water out of my system. He had his signature grin on his face as he looked at me.

 

“Markus, right?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Nice to meet you. You probably know me, but in case you’ve been hiding away in a cloud for the past several billion years or so, I’m Gabriel, Archangel of mercy and peace and the most incredibly good-looking angel ever created.”

 

I would’ve laughed at his egotistical humour but I was a little busy choking up water I had swallowed into my lungs. Side note: how did he know my name?

 

I coughed. “Yeah, I know you are,” I’d gotten most of the water out of my lungs to talk and as was able to sit back on my ankles. I was dripping wet and felt as cold as the arctic. “But how did you know my name?”

 

Gabriel smirked. “I know all the angels both past and present, pal. After all, I was there when you were created,” he said. “And man, your soul was the purest one I’d seen since Uriel’s, which was very pure mind you, almost pure enough to be an Archangels.”

 

Pure enough to be an Archangels? Seriously? I mean, I know a soul has to be pure to become an angel, but pure enough to almost be an Archangel? That was something I had no idea about.

 

Gabriel patted me on the back and stood upright. “C’mon, Mark – can I call you Mark? Let’s get you dried up and out of those clothes.”

 

I stood up, my balance a bit off-centre causing me to stumble a bit, before turning to Gabriel who was looking me up and down as if I had grown an extra limb somewhere.

 

I looked down at my body just to make sure I hadn’t. “What? Do I have an extra hand or something?”

 

Gabriel laughed and shook his head. “Nah, you’re fine,” he assured me. “Just thinking of what to dress you in because that white suit looks too… decorous and staid.”

 

I furrowed my eyebrows. “What’s wrong with that?” I asked.

 

He shrugged. “Just means you look too uptight and stiff, kinda like my big brother, Mikey,” Gabriel explained, making me feel slightly self-conscious. “But I can fix that.”

 

With a click of his fingers I was suddenly dry and groomed to perfection with a new attire of clothing. I looked down at myself as the weight of the saggy suit disappeared and was replaced with a more casual white, button-down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a black waistcoat, black dress pants, dress shoes and a black and red necktie. It felt weird to dress like this, not as formally as I usually would, but if it’s what Gabriel had decided for me, then I couldn’t complain or whinge.

 

“Uh, thank you, Sir Gabriel,” I said as I studied my new look. “It’s very… debonair.”

 

“I know right?” Gabriel grinned. “But please don’t call me ‘sir’. It’s too… sophisticated and kinda ruins my whole ‘free spirit’ vibe.”

 

I nodded and held my hands behind my back. I should probably mention why I’m here in the headquarters of the Archangels. “Umm, Sir Gabri-I mean, Gabriel,” I felt weird not addressing him formally. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow as if it was a signal for me to continue. “You’re probably wondering why I’m, umm, here and stuff…”

 

Gabriel’s mischievous grin turned into more of a softer smile. ”You’re here to volunteer for the surveillance task on Earth, aren’t you?” he said as if he knew my purpose here from the start.

 

I nodded and scratched the back of my neck. “Has, err, anyone else come to volunteer for the task?”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “I’m afraid not, Mark. You’re the only one I’ve known who has willingly volunteered to step up to the plate and take the risk on Earth.”

 

I felt a small bit of hope and excitement as I found out that I was the only one. Of course it was obvious though, not many angels were happy with the task at the Gathering so it was a given that almost none of them wanted to volunteer, but there was still the matter of impressing and persuading the Archangel Michael to allow me to go the Earth. That matter was still to be completed.

Gabriel gestured his head towards a set of large, double doors that looked as if they were made entirely out of gold and starting walking towards it.

 

“Come on,” he called. “You need clearance to go to Earth and I’m not qualified to do it, so we need to go see the man himself.”

 

For a moment I thought he was talking about God, and then I remembered that Michael was the one in charge while God was absent. I nodded and followed Gabriel, my nerves jittering all over the place as I thought of what I was going to say to Michael to make him believe that I was the right candidate for the job.  
I looked back at the pool of water where I fell in, taking a closer look at it. It seemed to glow a faint blue colour and it looked as if there were hundreds of people trapped just under its surface. I felt the colour rush out of my face.

 

“Uhh… Gabriel?” I called. “Wh-what are those in the water?”

 

Gabriel stopped and turned to look at the pool of water, shrugging like it was nothing out of the ordinary. “That’s just the souls of angels who have either died or become one of the Fallen. With nowhere else to go once an angel dies, their grace and souls comes back up to Heaven and is what protects us from the eyes of humanity and stops humans and demons from entering Heaven,” Gabriel explained. “That’s why I had to pull you out as soon as possible, otherwise the souls would’ve consumed you and you would’ve ceased to exist and joined them. The water is actually Holy Water which is just an extra precaution in case the wards collapse and demons get through. They can’t get into here without falling into the Holy Water and burning them alive; so it’s kinda like acid.”

 

My heart felt like it was going a million miles per hour. Souls of deceased angels? Ceased to exist if in there for too long? What kind of death trap was allowed like that in Heaven? Heaven was supposed to be a place of serenity, peace and goodwill, not having death traps that could kill either angel or demon. It was terrifying, to say the least.

 

“Now let’s get a move on, buddy,” Gabriel said. “The sooner you speak to Michael, the sooner you can go to Earth and get this bizarre task out of the way. “


	4. CHAPTER THREE

The halls of the Archangels were even more regal and glamorous than the Gathering Hall was. Tapestry’s hung along the walls with detailed weavings of events that had occurred over the years; when humans, angels and demons lived in harmony, Jesus Christ rising into Heaven, Noah’s Ark, Moses and the parting of the Red Sea. It was all there and in incredibly detailed weaving that looked as if it was a picture captured in time. The floor was carpeted by a long rug that had eccentric patterns woven into it, showing different landscapes and they transitioned into one another. The walls, flooring and columns that supported the ceiling were made of quartz and between the columns were pedestals with busts or treasured artefacts sitting on them. I recognised a few but there were many others I hadn’t heard about at all. There seemed to be no source of light lighting up the bright halls but I didn’t question; it was probably some angel magic at work to keep the place lit.  


As I followed Gabriel through the halls, I came across what looked like a mirror sitting upon one of the pedestals, but there was no reflection in it; just grey clouds. I stopped and stared at it, watching the grey clouds slowly shift in it as they moved around. I furrowed my eyebrows, what was it?  


Curiosity got the best of me and even though I was supposed to be following Gabriel to go and meet Michael, I couldn’t help but wander over to the strange mirror and get a closer inspection. I walked closer towards the mirror-like object and stood a few feet in front of it, ogling it as I tried to figure out what it did. Maybe I had to touch it like I did with the orb to activate it? I reached out a hand to see if that would work but before my hand was even halfway, the object began to vibrate and shudder. I gasped and took a step back as the mirror-like object began to faintly glow and small words etched themselves into the golden rim.

 

_‘Cui cupiditas sua quaerunt colores?’_

 

“ _To whom shall seek the colours of their desire_?” I mumbled as I translated it from Latin. What in the name of the Father did that mean? “Uhh… Markus, Angel of Heaven?”

 

The strange mirror suddenly went blank and I just stood there confused as it stopped vibrating and the glowing dimmed. I stood frozen on the stop, contemplating what to do next. Did I break it? If I did then I would be in a tonne of trouble. I didn’t even touch it.  


All of a sudden, the mirror glowed brighter than before and I had to shield my eyes as it almost blinded me. When the light dimmed so it wasn’t as blinding, I slowly removed my hands from my eyes and saw that the mirror-like object had lost its gloomy, grey cloud effect and was replace with a swirl of different shades of blues, greens, reds, blacks, whites and browns. If I looked closely enough, there were also small hints of pink. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion; the colours of desire, huh? I still had to figure out that that meant.

 

“Hey, Markus!” I turned my head to the source of the sound and saw Gabriel poking his head out around the corner. “You comin’ or what?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Of course,” I took one last glance at the colours that were shown in the strange mirror before hurrying on my way in pursuit of Gabriel.

 

I had a vague idea of what the colours meant but I couldn’t be sure. Maybe the colours of my desire were showing my some sort of landscape on Earth and it was giving me a sign that I was supposed to go down and fill out Gods/Michaels task. It gave me a small ray of hope.  
But nothing is never that easy.  
__________

Gabriel seemed to know where he was going as he led me around several more corners until we reach a set of large, mahogany doors that had carvings of massive angel wings etching onto it. I figured that on the other side of these doors were the chambers of the Head Archangel himself.

 

“Well, here we are. Michael should be on the other side of the door,” Gabriel said, proving my theory.

 

I nervously rubbed my thumb against the palm of my opposite hand as tried to take steady breaths. “You’re positive?”

 

Gabriel nodded. “He doesn’t leave his quarters anyways – unless it’s urgent – so there’s a high percentage that he’s in there,” Gabriel looked at me, his eye showing slight concern and questioning. “You ready?”

 

I sighed and heaved my shoulders. “Well there’s no turning back now, is there?”

 

Gabriel smiled and shook his head. “No, not really. But not time like the present, right?”

 

I said nothing but nodded and focused my attentions on the door as Gabriel knocked on it and opened it slightly, poking his head through the door.

 

“Hey Mikey, got someone here to have a little chat with you,” Gabriel said.

 

I could faintly hear Michael’s reply. “If it’s that pesky angel Zachariah asking for a job switch again, I swear on the Father Almighty—“

 

“No, no, not at all,” Gabriel said the glanced at me over his shoulder. “It’s someone entirely different.”

 

There was silence for a moment before I heard Michael speak. “Fine, then. Send them in.”

 

Gabriel turned back to me a nodded, gesturing for me to come closer.

 

“Come on, he’s waiting.”

 

I took a deep breath. This is it, here we go.  


As I followed Gabriel into the quarters of the Head Archangel, I was taken aback to see that it was something I had did not expected at all. I expected lavish living quarters with ancient artefacts stood upon pedestals like they did in the halls with famous paintings hung on the walls. I expected pristine furniture made out of solid gold, expensive looking rugs on the floor, a huge stained glass window that showed him above all other angels – something kinda like what an Archangel would live in.  


Not a wooden cabin interior design; it just seemed too… simplistic and basic. Michael just seemed like the kind of angel to go all out and live in a regal manor, not something small and confined. The place was cosy, though, with a blazing fireplace to keep it warm and an armchair in front of it with an ottoman to prop one’s feet up. A small coffee table was situated next to the arm chair where a cup some sort of steaming beverage in it as someone sat in the armchair, occasionally taking a sip from the cup. Outside the windows’ was dark and if I listened closely, I could hear the faint sounds of rain.  


Yeah, definitely not something I would have expected from the Head Archangel.

 

“Gabriel, to whom have you brought to my presence?” came a voice from the armchair, which I assumed Michael was sitting.

 

Gabriel nudged me forward slightly and I nearly tripped over my own two feet. I felt the colour rushing to my cheeks; not into five minutes of meeting the Archangel Michael and I already had made a fool of myself.

 

“I-I’m Markus, your Grace,” I can’t believe I was stuttering, I never stuttered.

 

“And? Do you have a reason for requesting an audience with me?”

 

He wasn’t making this any easier.  
I glanced over at Gabriel for support, but the best he could do with grin widely at me and give me a thumbs up, which didn’t help my nerves at all.

 

I turned my attention back to Michael. “I, uhh, I’ve come here to request—I mean to volunteer for the humanity surveillance task on, umm, Earth.”

 

Michael didn’t reply and all you could hear was the fire crackling as it flickered and cast low shadows around the room. The feet that were resting on the ottoman slowly moved off of it as I heard shuffling coming from the other side of the armchair. I could feel my heart beating a million miles per hour as Michael rose from the chair and moved into view, his appearance looking menacing in the dim lighting. His dark, coffee-brown hair looked almost black in the dim light, his grey eyes looked darker than usual which was slightly terrifying, his body cast a large shadow against the wall which made him look bigger than he actually was and even though his expression was blank, the fire made it look villainous and cruel. Michael was already powerful and could strike fear into the hearts of anything, but seeing him in this stance made me almost want to run and hide.

 

“What’s your name?” Michael asked again. Probably testing me to see how well I did under pressure.

 

“M-Markus, your Excellence,” I said, mentally kicking myself for stuttering.

 

“Hmm…” Michael looked me up and down as if he was studying me to see if I was right for the task. “And tell me, Markus. Why should you be chosen to go to Earth for such a dangerous, cardinal and important task?”

 

I rubbed the back of my neck. “Uhh, well…”

 

I wasn’t sure what to say honestly. I literally just came here without any preparation and just thought that I’d get the task with no questions asked, and look how wrong I was. Guess I’d just have to improvise.

 

“I want to volunteer for the task because…” I went through millions of ideas in my head and picked the most reasonable one. “Umm, my jobs as an angel is to view and study the humans from afar and make sure nothing tips the balance; my job is a Gazer, basically – and I guess I’d just like to watch the humans up close for once and see how different it is from watching from afar.”

 

“Hmm…” Michael said nothing but wandered around me as if he was studying a new species of creature; his walking cane making quiet _thuds_ on the wooden flooring. “A Gazer, huh? And you’d like to go to Earth to watch the humans up close rather than up above?”

 

I nodded. “Y-yes,” I said.

 

Michael moved back around to my frontal vision and stared intently at me as he seemed to think over my excuse for volunteering. I was a nervous wreck; did I make a good enough excuse or would I have to stay on Heaven a miss out on my possibly only chance of visiting Earth? I think Michael liked seeing people suffer because it felt like a millennia before he finally spoke.

 

“Your answer is competent and adequate,” Michael said, making my hopes rise in assuming that he was hinting that he was allowing me to go to Earth. “However, there is a problem.”

 

I was puzzled. “And what problem is that, your Grace?”

 

Michael swung his cane up and hung it behind his shoulders while resting his arms over it, taking the most casual pose I’ve ever seen him take. “You’re not the only angel to volunteer for the task.”

 

I felt my heart drop to my stomach as my hopes for vising Earth diminished. “A-and who is that?”

 

Michael nodded his head towards the door. “Take a look for yourself.”

 

I turned around to face the door I had entered, watching it as it opened just a crack to allow some other light to leak in. I looked as it opened wider and soon there stood the third Archangel, Raphael. Of course it would be him.

 

“Seriously?!” Gabriel exclaimed. I almost forgot he was here. “Does it have to be Raph?”

 

“I’ve told you not to call me that, Gabriel,” Raphael said as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. “It’s highly improper, unbefitting and disreputable.”

 

“Oh smite me,” Gabriel spat then turned to Michael. “Mikey, you can’t be serious on letting Raphael go to Earth, can you?”

 

Michael turned to look at Gabriel. “As a matter of fact I am, Gabe. He’s the most qualified to go while we stay up here and keep Heaven in order.”

 

“Then why not I go, huh? You and Raph are more qualified at protecting Heaven than I am—“

 

“And you’re more likely to cause trouble on Earth if we send you down,” Michael retorted. “Raphael is more competent and adroit than you could ever be, so that is why he’s been chosen to carry out Gods task and have us survey the humans on Earth.”

 

“So why not keep all three of us up here to watch over Heaven and send Markus down?” Gabriel retaliated, seeming very agitated. “His reason is just as good as Raphael’s so I don’t see why —“

 

Gabriel was cut short as Michael swung his cane down from his shoulders in an arc and it transformed into a gleaming, silver sword with edges that looked razor-sharp. Michael held its point at Gabriel’s neck as Gabriel arched his head back to not get himself harmed.

 

“You dare question my authority again, _brother_ ,” he spat the word out like it was venom in his mouth. “And the consequences will be extremely dire. Understand?”

 

Gabriel’s jaw was clenched as his nostrils flared while he eyed the sword poised at his throat; a dreaded silence hanging in the air. Michael moved the sword forward a small bit as it nicked Gabriel’s skin and small dot of blood appeared, it dripping down his olive skin.

 

“Understand?!” Michael raised his voice slightly louder, demanding his role of authority aloud in just one, short, curt word.

 

Gabriel swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “Understood loud and clear, brother.”

 

“Good,” Michael lowered his sword, it transforming back into a walking cane as he placed it on the ground. He fixed his suit and rolled back his shoulders. “Now, I believe we’re done here. Gabriel, show Markus the way out.”  
__________

As we walked back along the pristine halls of the higher Heaven, I stayed silent as Gabriel muttered beside me, mumbling things to himself as his anger boiled up inside him.

 

“Stupid brother doesn’t think of no one but himself; not giving others a chance. ‘Raphael is more competent and adroit than you could ever be’, Raphael is just as stuck up as he is with a stick shoved so far up both their—“

 

You get the idea.  


I followed Gabriel as he lead me through the wondrous halls as we came to what looked like a giant, stained glass window with hundreds of colours of the rainbow reflected on the ground as a light shone from behind it. I stopped and stared at it in awe as Gabriel continued walking a head of me and the glass on the window began shifting towards him as if he was a magnet and they were attracted towards him. I watched as he muttered under his breath and placed a hand on the glass, a wave of vibration rippling through the glass as the colours changed to different shades of blue, green and white with golden browns.  


As I looked closer at the stained glass, I saw it shifting and changing into different shapes and sizes as it seemed to take shape of a landscape with clear blue skies with fluffy white clouds, trees with emerald-jade green leaves and what looked like some sort of wheat field or dead grass area where a giant tree stood in the middle of it all, seeming to overlook the field. It was a simplistic view but it looked peaceful and calm.

 

“What is this?” I asked, still staring at the magical, stained glass window as the colours seemed to ripple as if they were alive.

“A portal, of sorts,” Gabriel replied as he stared contently at the picture. “I personally like to call it ‘the Looking Glass’, for obvious reasons. When a person touches it, the shards shift and form into the desired person’s ideal place to be if they think about it hard enough. They then just shut their eyes and fall forward through the picture, appearing wherever the shards took image of.”

 

I stared at the landscape Gabriel had brought up and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as to why he would think of a place like that. It was a nice view, of course, but Heaven was in the clouds, not in a field.

 

As if he had read my mind, Gabriel turned to me with a small, playful smile. “You’re wondering why I chose this place rather than Heaven, aren’t you?”

 

I nodded.

 

Gabriel turned and came and stood beside me, looking upon the landscape like it was a prized painting. “Look at it; doesn’t it just look nice? I bet you’ve never seen Earth from this angle, am I right?”

 

I shrugged. “It depends on what view I want to at the world from,” I answered. “I can look at it from any way I want.”

 

“But you’ve never seen it up close.”

 

I shook my head. “No, not ever, and I don’t think I ever will,” Michael’s words of refusing to allow me to travel to Earth echoed in my head, bringing me a small twinge of sadness.

 

“Well, at least you got to see it like this,” Gabriel said and looked longingly at the picture. “Say, would you give anything to go to Earth, just once?”

 

I turned to Gabriel. “Of course; I’d give anything to go to Earth, even if it was just for a day,” I said wistfully, looking back at the landscape.

 

I heard Gabriel chuckled breathlessly besides me. “Well, if you were ever to go to Earth, you would need the Mark of and Archangel placed between your wings as some sort of permission slip, I guess; kinda like this.”

 

Before I knew what he was doing, Gabriel placed his hand on my back between where my wings would be, followed by a small burning sensation that felt like someone had placed a hot stone on my back. I yelped out in pain and stumbled forward a few steps, Gabriel catching me before I fell into the portal.

 

“Whoa, easy there, Mark. No need to get too excited now,’ Gabriel laughed, pulling me upright.

 

“Wha-what did put on my back?” I asked, although the answer was simple and I was just oblivious.

 

“I put my Mark on you, buddy,” Gabriel grinned mischievously like he was up to something that wasn’t good. “Did you not hear what I was saying?”

 

The pieces clicked into place in my head and I went wide-eyed. “Gabriel, you can’t be serious? What if Michael—“

 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine,” Gabriel didn’t sound as reassuring as I think he wanted to be. “Just play it safe down there, okay? And no powers, don’t want humans finding out about us, now do we?”

 

“B-but Gabriel, I—“

 

I was suddenly pushed forward with a rough force that I fell forward towards the portal, the sound of glass smashing as I came into contact with it. My body shifted around so that I was facing Gabriel; he gave me a mocking salute and winked at me before I was suddenly sucked backwards as if I was being pulled into a black hole, my vision going dark as the world around me evaporated.


	5. Well shit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE

So... I'm afraid I may have fucked up.  
Usually, I don't fully write my stories online, I work on them offline in Microsoft Word on my USB or something so I can take it anywhere I go and keep working on it.  
But I've lost my USB will all of my stories on it... that includes Fallen Stars. We do have the internet back up and running again, however, it's just that I don't have my USB and I can't publish the next chapter.  
So apologies to those of you who were expecting this to be an update. I know you were keen for the next chapter, but I'm afraid that I can't publish the next chapter until I find my USB. I know it hasn't gone far, I just have to keep looking.  
Stay valiant and patient and I will try and get back to you guys as soon as possible.  
Yours sincerely, Fxndom_Queen


End file.
